worldofcarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Icycubed
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Cars Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Radiator Springs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 20:32, March 4, 2010 Ur welcome Ohh your welcome . ive been looking for a wiki for this. i could only find this sight, saw u getting it started so i decided to help. Would u like my help (probably should have asked u first) Hey! It's nice to meat you to! I'm gald you decided to join me! Make your self at home. :)[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. My car is Duke turbowheeler number 73 with racing stripes. I'm right next to Filmore's race track so you can come a befriend me. :)[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a tip for you. If you click on your profile, click on the gear on the top right. Then it will take you to options. There will be a resalution thing. Lower it to what you need for your computer. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Inevar thought of that, THANX, i cant play right now anymore bit later i will I think we have to start making this wiki bigger. Hmmm, well, let's start with locations. You also have to remember not to use things like U instead of you in articles. ;)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 14:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I'll try not to.Nifty Cleanratchet 12:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Be Nifty~ Nifty Cleanratchet Please help this wiki! Hi I'm an user who is trying to build this wiki. I asked the wikia team if I can adopt this wiki from Agent Chase because she is not building up this wiki anymore... I need your help cause I need recruiters( people who call others to this wiki ) and if your very good to this wiki ill make you have powers....like admins for this wiki thx-- 13:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Banner... I added a banner on top..... the world of cars banner......so anyway its hard for me to finish it.....so im changing it to a background!-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 11:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) achievements i asked the wikia staff if we can have achievements for this wiki..... i dont have time to explain wat it is but..... pls tell me if you want it......reply soon.....-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 06:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) this wiki is gonna be awesome this wiki may get big by the achievements and all... Lets make lots of edits....And can you try to come on more often?-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 13:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Founder and Beta Hey Nefty! Are you a founder in the game? if so type this in your page - - and I know you are a beta tester so I added the beta template to your page:} -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 04:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I may be inactive this week, so if I am please make articles on different cars and get pics,etc....thx-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 05:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:founder I also got my stripes from there! lol -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 02:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Founder Stuff same here... -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 14:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin im not spamming!i add lot of pics and create new pages Dodo *****.Meet me at the end of weekend,if you want.I'm a member for next 17 months,and i'm a member since march,you?Dodo8My talk page 13:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Category: Have you meet Gary? Club Penguin2 Hey!Friday i meet Gary three times!Are you playing CP now?we could meet sometime.My mom let me play until thursday because of the halloween party.I also have 122 Stamps and i meet every famous penguin except Aunt Arctic. Lacking content Hey Nifty, The wiki is lacking alot of info on the game.... So can you come on more often and edit more? I can give you admin powers... I really need your help... Please try. --Bye! Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 07:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, np but pls try ur best!-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 13:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Free Racecodes! Guys I got a whole list of race codes. See here.-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) wazup, ive seen u in woc a couple timez